Yugioh!: Ancient Fairy Tale
by Seto-Kaibas-Princess
Summary: Ebio is a young woman who has been living alone with her mother Ebe since she was 6 years old. Ebe passed away when Ebio was 13 and forced into indentured servitude. Darkness looms around Ebio, which also seeks to destroy her.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Ancient Fairy Tale

When you were about 6 years old your mother remarried to a captain in the Royal Guard, who has twin girls and a young son. In order are named: Anit (Egyptian form of Persian Anahita), Hatshepsut (leader of noble women), and Aahmes (child of the moon.). You were 13 years old when your mother passed away. It has been about 10 years since she has started living in the afterlife, since her death your stepfather has made you become the servant of the household. You have inherited your mothers long golden hair and have bright violet eyes, you are also very short and petite just like your mother.

You are at home cleaning the house and Aahmes is helping you clean up, while your stepfather and stepsisters are out shopping and doing errands. Aahmes heads to the pantry to help you start dinner so that he can study with his father when he returns. His cobalt blue eyes shine with kindness as he puts all the ingredients on the large wooden board. "Big sisy Ebio, the ingredients for dinner are ready," says Aahmes as he pulls your tattered and patched up beige dress. You smile at him and ruffle his raven black "thanks Aahmes" you say and head into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

You prepare the cauldron by hanging it above the dead fireplace and add water from the barrel that is right next to you into the cauldron. You then start the fire to heat up the water and return to prepare the ingredients. You then put all the ingredients into the boiling cauldron and started cooking.

The front door slams open to hear Anit and Hatshepsut arguing about items they could not find at the market place. "Hi Anit and Hatshepsut" says Aahmes greeting his sisters. Both girls completely ignore him and head towards the corridor to their bedroom. You exit the kitchen to see Aahmes sighing and looking at the ground. He then sees a shadow of a man about six feet tall with also raven black hair and dark blue eyes. He smiles and runs up to his father hugging him hard. "I hope Ebio did well today" says his father "Papa Ebio always does well every single day" replies Aahmes smiling. You look at your stepfather "Step-father dinner is ready," you say to him returning to the kitchen to server dinner.

You have finished sweeping the entire first floor so you are now kneeling on the floor scrubbing it clean with soap and water. Your hair is covered with a rag so that it will not get your long golden hair in your face; a sigh escaped your mouth as you drop the rag in the large wooden bucket. You grab the handle and take the bucket outside and dump out the dirty water, you then return back inside to finish cleaning up. You are inside picking up buckets when your stepfamily walks into the house making a worse mess for you to clean up. Your step father and sisters hand you items to be put away again "Ebio don't forget my dresses need cleaning" says Anit of the twins "and I'm hungry make me something right now" replies Hatshepsut in a bossy tone. "I will make something" you reply as your step father hands you items that needs to be put away before you make the twins something to eat. Aahmes looks at you and smiles, you put the items away and then head into the kitchen to make the stepfamily something to eat.

After they finished eating their snack you start cleaning up again, you are once again cleaning the dirt that they have brought into the house. Another sigh escaped your mouth and wished that your mother were still alive to see how they are treating you. However you know that if you complain and annoy your stepfather he would lock you up in the attic until he decides to unlock it. The twins walk up to you and smile "Hey Ebio, this is where someone like you belongs, on the floor cleaning" they say laughing; one of the twins sees the bucket where you have been dumping the dirt in and kicks it. The dirt floods back onto the floor creating a new mess for you to clean, they leave the house laughing. You start crying a little bit, and wipe your face with your dirty hand and continued cleaning up.

You finished cleaning up, your father walks into the room "Ebio I need you to make errands at the marketplace and do not skip anything" he says as he hands you a coin bag as he tells you the list of things that he and the family needs. You leave the house to go to the market place to see that the market place is busy as usual. You grab the items that you needed and started heading out when you see the twins walking around and being the pestering annoyances as they usually are. You head straight home before you could get into trouble with your stepsisters. You return home to see your father writing on a scroll "about time" he replies as he looks at you "put everything away" he says as he points to the kitchen. You put away the

You wake up to the light of Ra's ray's that emerge into your worn down room, which is filled with dust and dirt everywhere. You change into your tattered raggedy clothing and cover your golden colored hair with a tattered headpiece before opening the windows. You open the windows to let more light and fresh air into you attic like room. You can see the whole city including the royal palace. You look down to the street to see the merchants getting ready for the market to sell their products. You sigh and head downstairs to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. As you are cooking you can hear footsteps "You better be cooking breakfast Ebio," says your stepfather in his usual bossy manner. A sigh escapes your mouth "yes step-father" you reply and start plating his breakfast and head straight into the living room so that your step-father could eat before he leaves for his post at the guard house near the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Ancient Fairy Tale: Yu-Gi-Oh! II

Your stepfather just finished eating his food and leaves the house making you clean up the plate. After you finish you start gathering up all the garments in a large basket from everyone's room except yours and head outside to the small backyard. You put the basket down and grab a large barrel and fill water inside the barrel and started washing the garments and singing a song that your mother sang to you as a child before she married your stepfather. After each garment was washed you hang it up on a long clothesline so that it can dry, you then return back inside to start making something for you to eat until the twins arrive and started demanding things from you.

They hand you items "put those away immediately Ebio and don't dottle, we want something to eat right after you are done, also didn't we tell you to cover that disgusting color hair with something" they say towards you as they head to their room. You follow them and put everything that you had in your hands in their proper place "if your mother didn't marry father then you would have been out on the street" says Anit as she laughs "since your done, make me and Hatshepsut something to eat" she says at you in a demanding voice as usual. You head into the kitchen to make the twins something to eat when Aahmes runs into the kitchen and hugs you "Ebio, when your ready can I have something to eat please" he pleads to you with his innocent and kind voice. A smile crosses your lips "let me get the twins their snacks and I'll make you something" you tell him as you finish the twins snacks and hand it to them and then start Aahmes snack. After that you begin your afternoon chores, the twins then started to ask you to do things for them for the rest of the evening.

It is later in the evening and you are almost done with dinner. Your stepfather walks into the house "dinner should be ready by the time I get home!" he screams at you as he grabs your arm violently "I'm sorry the twins made me do a lot before dinner" you say to him truthfully "Don't lie to me" he screams at you in anger. The twins watch this and laugh, "father if you punish her, she wont be able to do all the chores," they both say whining at their father. He sighs as he lets you go and head back into the kitchen to finish dinner, and look at your arm to see a large red mark. You serve dinner to the family, "as punishment your chores will be doubled tomorrow" says your stepfather as he finished his dinner. The twins smile "what should we make her do tomorrow" the twin's say to each other as you pick up their mess. Aahmes looks at you with sad eyes as you clean up.

It is the next day and you are with the twins at the market place holding onto their newest purchases. A sigh escaped your mouth "To bad Ebio, you can't have any of these items that we have, and besides you're just a servant" they say to you in an evil playful tone as they purchase new hairpins. Silent tears roll down your face as they just talk happily amongst themselves, you start thinking about mother and wondering if she is watching this happen to you in the Afterlife "_Mother what should I do?"_ you say to yourself " EBIO! Pay attention you freak, don't forget to pay this lady," says Anit as she screams at you, you snap back into reality and pay the merchant for the items. All three of you then return home "Ebio make something for us to eat now" says Hatshepsut in her usual bossy tone. You put away the items and started making them something to eat afterwards you grab something to eat.

Your stepfather walks into the house with Aahmes "Ebio are you here?" he asking shouting from the front room. "I'm in the kitchen" you reply "I need you to go to the market place and purchase meat and vegetables" he says as you exit the kitchen "yes sir" you reply as he hands you a coin bag "make sure that it is only these items, if there is any change bring it back" he says as you grab your largest basket "Father can I accompany Ebio?" asks Aahmes. You stepfather sighs "fine go I don't care" he says in an annoyed voice. A smile crosses your lips as the both of you leave the house. The both of you are in the marketplace; the breeze that passes through feels amazing as your long beige raggedy outfit moves with the breeze. You cover your right leg so that your birthmark will not show.

A sigh of relief escapes your mouth as Aahmes grabs your hand and smiles widely and brightly towards you. "Lets get going" he says and drags you towards the marketplace, a bright smile crosses your face as the both of you make it to the market as he drags you the both of you bumped into someone making Aahmes fall to the ground. "I'm so sorry," says a girl's voice the both of you look up to see a girl about your age with long brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. Aahmes smiles at her "its alright it was my fault to begin with" he says. A group of middle age and young woman surround the girl "Airi please do not run off like that alright" says one of the middle age woman.

The girl known as Airi smiles brightly towards the middle age woman "sorry" she replies giving off a cute laugh. You start giggling a little "I'm sorry you just remind me of my stepbrother a little" you say laughing. The middle age woman looks at Airi "Airi please get all the materials from the vendors that is needed for the palace" she says towards Airi "yes Mam" she replies and heads off cheerfully. The middle age woman smiles "that girl has a heart of gold but she can space out easily" she says smiling; she bows and leaves you and Aahmes.

After a while you acquired all the ingredients that were asked of you to purchase, at that time you sigh in disappointment because you really did not want to return back to the house. Aahmes looks at you and smiles brightly once more. He grabs your hand and the both of you walk back home on the way you see an old vendor woman trying to pick something heavy up from the ground. "Aahmes please hold the basket." You say as you go and help her "thank you young one, when you get to my age its hard to get things done" she says as she smiles. She is wearing a raggedy style gypsy outfit, her eyes are brown but if you look close enough there is a hint of pure gold color around her pupils. She smiles brightly "thank you, its not every day a young maiden like herself saves an old woman like me" she says smiling. You bow and return to Aahmes to go back home.

The old lady sighs and smiles "she has grown, but she is so puny and short, like her mother…" says the old lady as a beautiful silver Egyptian mau with bright gold eyes and wearing a large golden color collar on its neck. The cat jumps on top of the table of the stall stretching and yawning, "what are you doing here?" asks the old lady, but the cat doesn't reply. However the cats smiles and just lies down and falls asleep "I cant believe this" says the old woman as she sighs "why did Ra make me work with you" she mumbles under her breath and sighs.

It is the next morning and you have started making breakfast in the kitchen, when you hear your stepfather talking with Aahmes about his future in the Royal Guard. However you knew that if you get involved you would get into trouble so all you could do was listen to what they are saying. A sigh escaped your lips and started to set the kitchen table "Stepfather breakfasts ready" you say as you put the food on the table and your stepfather becomes silent as you say that "well talk later" he says as your stepfather and Aahmes head to the table to have their breakfast. A sigh rleases from your stepfathers mouth "I hope that Prince Atemu becomes Pharaoh soon since Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen has fallen ill" he says as he starts eating his breakfast. A sigh escapes your mouth and started thinking _"I just hope Ra can heal him and make him better" _you say in your mind "Ebio, I have some work for you to do today" says your Stepfather as he starts writing the errands and chores on a piece of parchment for you to finish before the evening. You sigh again "_I won't be able to finish all of this by tonight" _you say to yourself looking at the list that he has stares at you "you better finish all this by this evening or you will not have any dinner" he says to you in a stern voice, "yes sure" is all that came out of your mouth and head back to the kitchen to make breakfast for the twins.

The twins just finished their breakfast and you started doing all the chores around the house. The twins leave to go to a small celebration for a friend's engagement to a Royal Guard, leaving you behind to do everything as usual. The silence was unnerving, however it was peaceful, which was what you wanted so that nothing will distract you from finishing all your chores. After all your chores are done you head out of the house to do all the errands for your stepfather. You are in the marketplace to see people are talking seriously to each other about something that seams really important "Ebio" say a voice. You turn to see one of the vendors who has a stern look on his face "What wrong ojichan?" you ask the vendor curiously "I heard that the Pharaoh had to put a curfew and martial law due to the increase attacks on the near by villages by Touzoku Bakura" he says in a serious voice "you mean the deadly King of Thieves?" you ask him in a shocked voice "yes so please make sure that your stepfathers does not make you do any errands this evening" he says to you in a concerned voice. A smile crossed your lips "thanks for worrying about me" you reply back.

Since talking with the vendor you make sure that all of your chores are finished. You return to the house to put all the items that you have gotten to their proper place, at the same time your birthmark starts to burn un controllably and was not the first time that this has happened to you. You ignore it and continue what you were doing

You have made breakfast as usual and started to set the table when you hear a knock at the door. "Ebio get the door," says your stepfather as he sat at the table. You open the door to see a messenger from the palace "I have an invitation for the Captain, it's for the upcoming coronation events at the palace, especially the balls" he says and bows towards you and leaves. You close the door and return to your stepfather, a sigh escapes your lips and started thinking _"a party while Bakura is out there on a killing spree? What's with the palace?" _was all that went through your mind and hand him the parchments and scroll. He opens the scroll up "well it seams that Prince Atemu will be crowned Pharaoh next month" he says with a smile.

The sound of quickened feet come rushing towards your stepfather, it was the twins. "Really" they scream in excitement. "Yes there will be several balls and VIP events coming up" he says looking at his daughters "it well may be that they are speeding up the ceremony due to Bakura" he says as he puts the invitations and scrolls into a drawer and locks it. "Ebio will have no choice but to make our dresses for the balls and all of the VIP events" says the girls with squealing voices. A sigh escaped your mouth _"great on top of my chores I have to make outfits for them". _The twins leave the room squealingin excitement.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Ancient Fairy Tales: Yu-Gi-Oh III

The entire city was in an elated uproar with the upcoming coronation of Prince Atemu. You are with the twins picking out fabric, accessories, and make-up for the festivities. A sigh escapes you mouth as you walk around the market place with the twins gathering materials to make their dresses for all the different occasions that they will be attending to. A sigh escapes your mouth as the twins walk in front of you without a care in the world are talking about the up coming festivities as well as how handsome Prince Atemu, Lord Seth, Lord Mahad are and what they will talk about when they meet them.

Both of them look back at you snickering and laughing as usual. They stop to look at some more items that they want to purchase for their dresses, as you stop and wait for them someone bumps into you. All the packages are now on the floor "you stupid idiot" says Anit as she looks at you believing that it's your fault. "Whoever it was bumped into me" you reply sharply "don't talk back" she says in an annoyed voice "I'm so sorry" says a girls voice as she bows over and over again. "I'm sorry!" she says as she smiles she then kneels down and helps you to pick up the packages that were dropped.

She smiles at you as she piled the packages up "I'm sorry I tend not to look where I'm going, I'm Mana" says the girl, you can tell that she is a magician student "oh cares about Ebio, aren't you a magician aprentance?" as the girls "yeah I am studying under Master Mahado" says Mana smiling. The twins squeal and start asking questions, "I'm sorry but I got to go" says Mana as she makes her escape.

The faces of the twins shine as Airi walks away towards the palace. "I hope that she can get me to introduce Prince Atemu to me" says Anit as her eyes shine and starts daydreaming. Her twin sister looks at her with a scorn look "no me, she's going to introduce me to Prince Atemu" she says towards her twin sister. Both of them start bickering "Hey Ebio, take all our stuff home and return back so that we can purchase more pretty things for the events and the ball." They both say as you head back home with a large stack of packages, a sigh escaped your mouth as you make it home without any issues. You put everything away and head back out, everyone has become even more excited when the servants from the royal palace come out and begin the preparations. You stop to look "The first festival is this evening" says a vender as the servants come around to purchase the materials and food that they need to get everything together.

You find the twins again and see that they haven't gotten anything new, which was a relief for you. Both of them are staring out towards the palace as they see the servants getting everything ready "I hope that Prince Atemu chooses me as his dance partner" says Anit dreaming as what seems to look like sparkles glisten in her eyes. Her sister stares at her "What in Ra's name you talking about he's going to choose me" she replies and they start bickering. You just sigh and ignore them. They stop bickering and see you and once again make you do everything before the first event. After all of your chores were completed there was nothing much more to do so you decide to walk around the market place to see that everything is already prepared. "Ebio-san" says a boys voice making you turn around, it was Aahmes "they want to be get them ready for the event tonight don't they?" you ask with out waiting for the question "How did you know?" he replies. A smile crosses your lips and return home with him to see the girls look furious "What in Ra's name where you, we have been waiting for you to help us!" they both yell at the same time.

You didn't reply and head to their room and started getting them into their outfits. Anit is wearing a long green strapless dress with a long train; she is wearing a gold belt, earrings, bracelets, hair accessories and matching shoes. Her hair was up and the accessories are keeping it up and then put on her maker. After you finish with Anit you help Hatshepsut, who is wearing a similar outfit but in blue. Her accessories are the same, this time you braid her hair and put the accessories in after words. You then put on her make-up and shoes "Bought time, well we will have fun and you get to stay here" they both say and laughed haughtily towards you.

All of you return downstairs "You girls look amazing! I knew those dresses would look good on you" says your stepfather as Aahmes peeks out from behind him. "We should go" says stepfather as he walks away with everyone. The only one who makes eye contact with is Aahmes he waves bye and smiles. The door closes leaving you all alone again, you fall to the floor crying "Gods please help me through this" you say in between your crying. As you continue crying you hear something like bells coming up from your room. You head up to your room to see a dress lying on your bed. A large smile crosses your lips and you clean up and then change into the dress, which perfectly fits you. You finish off by combing out your hair and braid it on the front exposing your long hair over your chest.

The same sound of bells is heard, however this time the sound was coming from outside. You head outside and follow the sound until you find the festival. Everyone stops and stares at you making you feel very uncomfortable "Wow so beautiful she must be a princess from another land" says a woman as she says comments about you " she's so pretty" says a young male aristocrat as he looks at you making you blush slightly. The twins stare at you, not knowing that it was you "She must be from royalty" they say as they stare. You see a young aristocrat male walking towards you, however he stops when someone lightly grabs your hand. You look up to see….

***To Be Continued***


End file.
